


Aim True

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's in charge, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a lesson in archery.  Allison had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim True

The arrow went sailing off into the woods, wide of the mark, and Stiles swore under his breath. “That wasn't even close.”

“Nope,” Allison said, pressing along his back.

Stiles jumped a little when Allison's hand slid around his hip to rest against his belly.

“I don't think that's necessary,” he said, wincing as his voice broke.

Her hand slid up his shirts to press against warm skin, her thumb dragging through his treasure trail as her other hand slid around to play along the inseam of his pants. “I'm the expert, here. I know what's necessary.”

Stiles tilted his head back and yelled, “Scott, your girlfriend's being lecherous!”

“Right now, she's your girlfriend,” Scott called back. All Stiles could see of him was one booted foot bouncing lazily off the tree he was sitting in. Damned autumn foliage

Allison laughed softly in his ear as her hand slid up to press along his hardening dick.

“I thought you were teaching me to shoot,” he said, desperately clinging to the reason they'd come out to the woods in the first place. “This is why Scott's hiding up a tree, ya know.”

“You practice and I'll keep my hands busy,” she murmured, nuzzling his ear and the firm press of her hand becoming a nice, tight squeeze. “And that's his loss.”

“I'm gonna drop your very expensive bow,” he said weakly.

Her hand left his shirt and gently tugged the bow from his fingers. He started to turn into her but the hand on his dick tightened. He got the meaning and relaxed into her when her hand stole back up his shirt, wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs.

She kissed and nibbled at his neck as she slid his zipper down and pulled his hard dick out.

He winced a little as the cool air touched it. “It's way too cold to be doing this out here.”

“It's seventy degrees. You'll survive,” she said, thumbing along the vein on the underside of his dick before jacking him twice.

Scott leaped down from the trees licking his lips as he gasped, hips twitching. Scott knelt at his feet and leaned in only to be stopped by Allison's boot pressed against his chest.

“He's _my_ boyfriend right now,” she said, command rife in her tone.

Stiles shuddered in her hold as Scott shifted to brace him at the thighs but made no move to take him in his mouth.

Allison grunted into his neck and began sucking as she jacked him hard and fast, thumb sliding over the head and smearing precome everywhere. Stiles let his hands tighten around her thighs, knowing she liked the bruises, as he got close. His hips bucked, come shooting over Scott's face and Allison's hand. He slumped back into her, letting Scott hold him up at the waist.

“So. Good practice,” he said, gasping when Scott started licking them clean.

“Worth the cold?” Allison asked, rubbing against his back.

“What cold?” he asked and smiled as she laughed. “Why don't we go home and finish what you started?”

“Sounds good,” she said huskily and Scott hummed his agreement around her fingers. “Very good.”


End file.
